A Powerful Apology
by LaptopWriter22
Summary: "She focused on...anything but Tobey's face. She put off looking at him until, finally, she couldn't bear the silence. So she met Tobey's eyes and spoke." This is the first WordGirl one-shot I ever wrote. It's just a little piece about WordGirl apologizing for what she said to Tobey during Miss Power's visit to Earth. Not ToBecky, not really.


A Powerful Apology

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WordGirl**_

WordGirl uneasily rubbed the back of her helmet as she and her monkey sidekick landed slowly on the road in front of Tobey. An awkward silence was occurring, and she didn't like it. She was used to many things during battles with Tobey, but there had never been awkward silences. She focused on the gray clouds in the sky; the buildings, some of them damaged, outlined against it; the ruined robots; the debris on the street; anything but Tobey's face. She put off looking at him until, finally, she couldn't bear the silence. So she met Tobey's eyes and spoke.

"So, any more robots?"

"No," Tobey replied softly. "That was all."

"Okay," WordGirl said. "Word-" she began and started to fly away, but hesitated and looked back over her shoulder, one foot poised on a large piece of rock for takeoff. "Do-do you want me to fly you home?" she asked.

"Don't trouble yourself," Tobey replied. His voice was trying its best to be cold, but anyone could tell it had heartbreak in it. The answer floored WordGirl. She stepped down from the rock and stared at Tobey. Ordinarily, Tobey would never miss an opportunity to be flown home. And ordinarily, WordGirl would never have offered it; she knew his mother would be hot on his trail by the end of his attack. It was just that this had been her first encounter with Tobey after Miss Power had fled the city. After the way WordGirl spoke to him, she had wondered if Tobey would be back.

"Tobey," WordGirl said slowly, walking back to him, trying to find the right way to voice her apology without giving the boy genius more hope for anything between them, "I know the last time I fought you, I was harsh. No, not harsh-cruel. And I could say it was all Miss Power's idea, or that she made me do it, but that's not true. It was my fault, and I was wrong to say those things about you. Would you please-forgive me?" she asked simply, her gaze flickering between the ground and Tobey's face. She usually made it a point to make eye contact during apologies, but it was hard for WordGirl to admit she was wrong to Tobey, of all people.

Tobey smiled as WordGirl glanced back at him again, the first smile she had seen since the battle had begun. "Of course I will, WordGirl," he said, sounding rather shy in spite of himself. "Of course I forgive you," he repeated, confidently and graciously.

"Great! Thanks," WordGirl responded. "And Tobey, you shouldn't ever feel bad because of what people think about you," she went on in a rush. "Just because your clothes aren't the latest fashion doesn't mean they're bad, and hey, every child should have a healthy fear of his or her parents." She chuckled. "I exercised some of that myself a little after I made fun of you when my mom heard me say some things to my dad. And don't let anyone make fun of your haircut, Tobey. It's yours, and I never thought it looked silly, anyway. It's just always windblown, and I think it fits you." WordGirl stopped. She had said more than she had intended to and was immediately afraid that Tobey would take her apology as an invitation for something more. But as she studied his face, WordGirl decided otherwise. Tobey looked relieved, grateful even, but not cocky or overconfident the way he usually did when he was about to flirt with her.

"Thank you, WordGirl," Tobey said. He balled his hands into fists and jammed them into his pockets. "That really means a lot to me. You don't know-" He checked himself and gave her an awkward smile.

"You're welcome, Tobey," WordGirl said warmly. She felt relieved and invigorated. She decided that the rush she got at the end of an apology felt much better than the rush she'd experienced after insulting villains. "So, are you sure you don't want a ride?" she asked.

"Well-" Tobey eagerly started to reply, but just then, a car pulled up, and Mrs. McCallister emerged. Grabbing Tobey firmly by the ear, she sent WordGirl an exasperated glance that WordGirl usually returned and hauled Tobey toward the car when WordGirl didn't exchange looks. As Tobey's "Ow, ow's" faded into the confines of the car, WordGirl shrugged a bit regretfully and picked Huggy up. Tobey hadn't even turned the episode into an overture for ice cream. He had simply forgiven her.

"Come on, Huggy," WordGirl said as Mrs. McCallister's car disappeared over a hill in the road. "Let's go home." As she said her catchphrase and flew toward her house, five words surfaced in her mind and kept running over and over in it to a little tune: _It's nice to be forgiven; it's nice to be forgiven…_

_**A/N: I'd like to thank casrules401, KimDWil71, BornAgainINChrist, and acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing my last one-shot. I do have at least one long WG story I'll be putting up here, but it's a few years old, so I'm taking time to edit it. But, it will be here soon. Word up!**_


End file.
